


A Partial Compromise

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [19]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingering, Multi, Nord, Sex Toys, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, Threesome, breton - Freeform, imperial - Freeform, why are my lesbian things always kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex has always wanted the Dragonborn, but it’s only when she seduces Sapphire that she finally gets the chance to bed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Partial Compromise

Vex had watched Arga rise in the Guild with nothing less than interest. The Nord woman, a tall, muscled, lightly-scarred specimen with flaming red hair, had captured her unique interest from day one. When Arga had approached her about Goldenglow Vex had feigned disinterest and anger to stop herself from slamming the woman to the floor and seeing how loudly she could make her scream. Delvin could flirt with her and spy on her all he liked; Vex was wet only for Arga, and it was much to her chagrin that Arga seemed to have no interest in her. No, Arga’s attention had been captured by none other than Sapphire, that snarky bitch who seemed to think she was all that and a bottle of Skooma and had somehow attracted the gorgeous Nord to her side.   
  
Vex bridled in her corner as she watched the two of them talking, hardly missing the way Sapphire smiled at Arga or the hand Arga rested on the young Breton’s shoulder. She wondered if Sapphire could make the Nord scream the way she could. Or maybe Arga gave all the pleasure and Sapphire just took, lying there while the Guildmaster fucked her into a haze. Vex’ back arched suddenly as for the first time she imagined the Breton sweaty and moaning underneath Arga’s tongue, stretched out over soft linen sheets and crying out in orgasm. She clamped her thighs together as her slit dampened, lubricating at the very thought. Her eyes roamed Sapphire, imagining the soft, supple body beneath her grey Guild leathers and how it would contrast to Arga’s frame, which was closer to a bandit than anything else. Her mind played fantasies of them teasing each other, Arga tied, Sapphire tied, fingers slipping down greaves to toy with excited parts.  
  
Vex swallowed.  
  
She had to have them both.   


* * *

 

  
  
Sapphire did not like Vex. The way the woman had looked at her made her feel two feet tall and as worthless as Delvin’s pickup lines. In the past Vex had made a point of ignoring Sapphire completely to trail her blazing eyes across Arga’s chest, making Sapphire jealous and covetous. It was obvious to everyone but Arga that Vex would like nothing more than to sink her fingers to the knuckle inside Arga’s cunt, but every time Sapphire insisted Vex wanted her Arga would laugh and state that Vex disliked her enormously. It made Sapphire wonder how dense Arga was. And even though she loved the brawny Nord she couldn’t help but get pissed off by how thick she was being about the whole thing. Vex wanted Arga and Vex wanted her bad, and Sapphire would do anything to stop that from happening.   
  
Or at least she would have done until Morndas, when Vex approached her, a strange look on her face, and backed her into the little bedroom behind the cupboard that hid the Thieves’ Guild entrance. The senior thief tucked a lock of hair behind Sapphire’s ear and trailed her finger down Sapphire’s neck. It was only when one finger turned into five and she began to rapidly approach Sapphire’s breast that the younger thief stepped away, her expression suspicious. Vex followed her movements, wearing a lazy smile, and Sapphire gulped weakly. She stood, trembling slightly, as Vex’ hand crept up her stomach and kneaded her breast gently. Vex quickly captured Sapphire’s other breast, a leg raising to brace itself between Sapphire’s leg and rub slowly. The thief was stifled by Vex’ lips on hers, feeling warm heat building in her loins. It felt so good and Vex was so good.   
  
As want blossomed between Sapphire’s legs, and her orgasm slowly approached, Vex grinned, and just as Sapphire was about to crest a lovely, pleasurable wave, Vex pulled away. Sapphire whined and Vex squeezed her breasts.   
  
“Next time you fuck Arga, come and tell me first,” Vex whispered. “I want to join in.”   


* * *

 

  
  
Sapphire’s fingers darted in and out of her slit that night to the thought of Vex going down on her, the idea of the senior thief spreading her legs and using those dextrous hands to drive her wild. When morning came the young thief was a wet, sticky mess, bathed in her own sweat and so sensitive due to her multiple orgasms that she could hardly touch herself. Lying on Arga’s bed, she panted heavily, teasing her nipples as her sex twitched. She wanted them both, Vex and Arga, and couldn’t wait to tell Arga about Vex. 

Sapphire was making potions in Honeyside when Arga arrived home. She sometimes forgot that the large Nord could move like a ghost when she wanted to, and so the hands that slid beneath her leathers and clasped her breast and crotch were a complete surprise to her. When the woman’s mouth brushed her ear and murmured a greeting Sapphire arched into the fingers beginning to toy with her nipple and clitoris. She wanted to tell Arga about Vex’s proposal, but with every slow stroke of the ex-bandit’s thick, rough fingers, she found her mind cloudy.   
  
“About…Vex…” she managed to gasp out, and at the mere mention of Vex’ name Arga bent her over the alchemy table and began unbuckling her armour. Each piece was methodically stripped away until the thief was naked, slit glinting with faint arousal in the lamplight. Arga picked her up and took her over to the bed, depositing her down on the duvet softly. She allowed Sapphire to recover, gently stroking her arms and setting a fire in the hearth next to the bed. After a minute or so, her mind had repaired itself long enough to consider speech an option.   
  
“Vex came up to me a few days ago and she…touched me,” Sapphire began. “Said that next time we had sex, we should tell her.”  
  
Arga looked interested, sweeping blazing red hair from out her eyes. Her eyebrow arched and she looked like she was mulling something over. She wrapped her arms around Sapphire and lay back, coarse pubic hair brushing against the Breton’s body as they spooned.   
  
“Do you want Vex?” Arga asked slowly. Sapphire bit her lip.   
  
“Would you…be upset if I said yes?” she whispered. The Nord laughed, kissing Sapphire’s neck gently. Her fingers traced the Breton’s soft, shapely ass and she squeezed it. The following spank caused Sapphire to jump in shock and arousal. She hoped Arga wasn’t laughing sarcastically.   
  
“I’ve wanted Vex on her knees with my toy in her cunt since I saw her,” Arga admitted, other hand grasping a handful of Sapphire’s breast. “Though I doubt that haughty Imperial will simply bow the knee when I say come.” She played with the pale pink nipple until Sapphire gasped.   
  
“C-can you go get her?” she stammered, sighing in pleasure.   
  
“Let me fuck you first, little Breton,” Arga murmured. “Tomorrow, I’ll go see Vex.”   


* * *

 

  
  
It was just gone nine in the morning when Vex had her first drink of the day. It was a mead, and it tasted good enough for the moment. Her legs wrapped around the stool beneath her, and she was just taking another honeyed sip when Arga slid onto the chair opposite her. She was grinning. Oh gods. Vex had never seen the other thief grin grin but Sapphire had admitted once to Tonilia that when Arga looked like that there was so much mischief in the expression she had been worried what the Nord would do. As it was, the slightly-bared teeth sent a frisson of excitement down the Imperial’s spine.   
  
“I’ve heard a little GEM of information about you,” Arga chuckled. “Come with me, Vex.”   
  
Schemer and breakin-expert headed into the small room in the back, and Arga shut the door quietly. Vex tried to calm her racing mind and pounding heart as the tall Nord sauntered over to her. A lock of flame-red escaped from the black leather hood as Arga leaned over the Imperial.   
  
“You want to fuck me, then?” Arga asked plainly.   
  
“When you put it like that, I-” Vex began, flushing, but a long rough finger pressed against her lips.   
  
“But will you be worth it,” the Nord purred, her voice deep and sensual.   
  
Arga crushed her lips against Vex’s and the little Imperial fought back, shoving the Nord against the opposite wall with all her strength. Arga broke off, gasping, and that damned grin was back again.   
  
“Fiery little Imperial,” she drawled. “I want you naked and desperate.”  
  
“Funny,” Vex shot back, “I was about to say the same to you.”   
  
Arga laughed, squeezing Vex’s bum. The Imperial jumped in surprise before digging her fingers into Arga’s arm. The Nord shot her a lazy, promising smile filled with ideas so lascivious Vex found herself flushing, despite her outward firmness.  
  
“Coming with me to Honeyside then?” Arga asked.   
  
“The gods couldn’t stop me,” Vex breathed.   
  
“Then the Daedra will have you,” Arga purred.

 

* * *

 

 

When the Nord and the Imperial walked through Honeyside’s front door, Sapphire was busy keeping the room warm by getting a fire going. Arga had requested that they wait for Vex to arrive before they stripped off, so she was still wearing her thief leathers as Vex descended the stairs. She visibly saw the break-in expert’s eyes gleam with greed at the sight of the riches Arga had on offer, but when Arga patted her bottom to move her forward the Imperial broke her gaze from the jewels and instead raked her eyes over Sapphire.   
  
“Are you ready?” Arga asked.  
  
“Vex or me?” Sapphire replied.  
  
“Both,” the Nord stated. Vex shrugged, moving over to Sapphire with a coy smile.   
  
“How shall we start this?” Vex purred. “Because I’d rather like to see you naked, Nord, and tied to a bed.”   
  
Sapphire bit her lip and the Imperial chuckled wickedly, stroking a finger down Sapphire’s face. Part of Sapphire loved the touch, and the other half wanted to bury her hand in the woman’s platinum hair and shove her head between her legs.   
  
“So help me strip Arga bare,” Vex murmured in Sapphire’s ear, and spun on her heel. She grasped Arga’s arm and moved her between the two, running her hands up her sides smoothly. Sapphire pushed herself up and placed a soft kiss on Arga’s neck, hands beginning to undo the buckles that held her armour together. Vex hurriedly joined in. The leather cuirass was opened, exposing the tanned, scarred belly ribbed with muscle. Both Breton and Imperial began running their fingers over it before moving down to the waistband of her trousers. Tucking their fingers into their leather they moved it down her strong legs, helping her out of her boots and getting her to step out of the greaves. Now only her smalls were left – them and a small scrap of red ribbon in her hair. Sapphire carefully removed it and allowed the Nord’s hair to unplait itself naturally.   
  
Sapphire moved around and helped Vex undo the ties of Arga’s bra, cupping one of the soft globes in her hand. Arga made the tiniest of sighs, quickly drowned by a cry when Sapphire closed her mouth over a nipple. Vex followed suit, pushing the Nord onto the bed and straddling her leg. Both thieves lashed their tongues over the hard peaks, feeling Arga buck helplessly beneath them. Their hands trailed down the Nord woman’s stomach at the same time, and while Vex’s slowly started to rub her clit, two of Sapphire’s fingers thrust within Arga’s snatch. The woman’s back arched as the two between her legs pleasured her slowly. The warm muscles clenching Sapphire’s fingers got slicker and hotter as they continued, until Arga was trembling, trying to open her legs further.   
  
“You tease,” she gasped, attempting to urge Sapphire to move her fingers faster. But the Breton just kept up the teasing pace. It was only when Vex’ thumb started rubbing Arga’s sensitive bud more thoroughly that Sapphire sped her fingers up. Arga tried to push Vex’ head down and the Imperial looked up at her, motioning for Sapphire to stop.   
  
“I think Arga here’s forgotten who’s in charge,” Vex drawled, in that seductive voice of hers. “Sapphire, does Arga have any rope?”   
  
“In my-”  
  
Vex clamped her hand over the Nord’s mouth.   
  
“Notice, Arga, I asked Sapphire?” she murmured sweetly. “Sapphire, if you know where it is, go find it.”  
  
Sapphire slid off the bed and opened the nearest set of drawers, pulling some slim, sturdy rope out and showing Vex.   
  
“She uses this on me sometimes,” Sapphire told her.   
  
“Now bind Arga’s hands to the bedposts,” Vex ordered. “If we’re going to fuck her unimpeded then she has to learn to keep her hands to herself.”  
  
Sapphire restrained Arga’s hands either side of her without too much fuss from the panting Nord, and watched as Vex lowered her mouth to Arga’s mound. Vex teased the labial lips with the tip of her tongue, and Sapphire gulped, watching Arga’s hips start to quiver. Up and down she flicked the wet pink muscle, top to bottom until she finally stared at Sapphire.   
  
“If you’re going to join in, do it,” the Imperial growled.

Sapphire added her mouth to the fray, lapping at her lover’s clitoris fervently. Arga cried out, praising Sapphire’s name joyously. Vex thrust her fingers inside the Nord’s cunt and soaked them in juices, before withdrawing them and pressing a single digit against Arga’s anus. She slid it within, and Sapphire filled Arga’s snatch with her own fingers. The Nord nearly screamed as both women started to plunge their fingers in and out of the various holes, their tongues lashing at her furiously. Vex’ tongue joined Sapphire’s, and together they started winding Arga up until the Nord was whining and desperate. Their fellow thief thrashed helplessly beneath them, so close to orgasm that it almost hurt. With both of her lovers licking and sucking at her, their fingers fucking her, Arga found herself near blacking out with the pleasure they were giving her.   
  
As the Nord screamed and coated their fingers with her juices, Vex eyed Sapphire’s pretty, leather-clad bottom with interest. Lazily moving her hand in and out of Arga, she reached over with her left and grasped the waistband of Sapphire’s greaves, pulling them down until part of Sapphire’s pale, curvaceous rear was exposed. The Breton was so caught up pleasuring her girlfriend beyond her usual limits that she didn’t realise her smalls were being removed. It was only when Vex took the girl’s shoes that she paused, taking her fingers out of Arga. Vex flipped her over, unbuckling the leather cuirass and pulling down Sapphire’s bra. She eagerly rid Sapphire of the leather and tossed the armour aside, pulling her greaves down to her feet and tossing them aside. She traced her finger over the Breton’s cloth covered mound and listened to the soft groans, smirking. Vex looked up at Arga and pinched one of Sapphire’s little pink nipples until the girl squeaked. The Nord licked her lips, panting.   
  
Vex grasped Sapphire, rolling her onto her knees and arching her up. “Stay,” she commanded, going to wash her hands. When she returned, she slicked her fingers between Sapphire’s legs and rubbed the Breton’s clitoris gently. The girl squirmed, moaning beneath Vex’ touch. She pinched one of Sapphire’s nipples as the Breton’s hips jerked into her fingers. Biting Sapphire’s neck, she stared at Arga, watching the Nord try to stay passive as she watched Sapphire’s pleasured squirming. Gods, the Breton was so curvy. Vex lapped at the bite mark gently, increasing the pace of her fingers and forcing Sapphire to keep her back arched. She finally slid her fingers inside the girl, fucking Sapphire with her hand at an ever-growing pace until she could feel her legs trembling.   
  
“I’m going to make your lover come, Arga,” Vex murmured. “Isn’t that right, Sapphire?”  
  
The Breton was panting madly by now, her body quivering as the merciless fingers worked her into a frenzy. It was almost painful, winding her way up to an orgasm, but when the Imperial reached a sweet spot, crooked her fingers thrice and then started up fucking her on them again, Sapphire came hard, coating Vex’ digits with her own lubricant for almost half a minute. The Imperial pulled the soaked fingers out of Sapphire’s cunt and proceeded to rub them slowly along her slit until the girl fell forward. Vex stepped back, smiling at Arga.   
  
“I’d say a woman like you has a few toys in her arsenal,” Vex purred. “So, Arga, any surprises lurking in these drawers?”   
  
“Top drawer, bedside table,” Arga immediately replied, and Vex moved over to it, opened it, and cooed in delight, taking out the cock and the harness. She slid the harness over her hips and fastened the toy into it, stroking Sapphire’s back.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you,” Vex purred. “Courtesy of your lover’s plaything. Now open your legs, little Breton.”   
  
Sapphire did so and Vex slid the tusk inside her, watching as pleasure rippled along Sapphire’s back due to the ridges covering the toy. She grasped the Breton’s breasts, pinching her nipples once more before moving her hand down to Sapphire’s hips. The hypersensitive girl was still weak from her earlier orgasm, and so exceptionally pliable. Vex pushed Sapphire’s head down to Arga’s cunt and fucked her viciously.

“Lick your lover, Sapphire,” she ordered, and Sapphire did just that, sucking on Arga’s clit and lapping at her slit until the Nord started moaning helplessly. Her butt jiggled enticingly as the fully clothed Imperial nailed her ruthlessly, fingers digging into Sapphire’s hips and slamming the Breton’s rear against her hips. Every ridge slid torturously over Sapphire’s sweet spot with each thrust, causing the Breton to cry out helplessly. Vex just took her harder, sweat pouring down her forehead but she was totally invigorated. This was what she wanted. She’d wanted to be in control and here she was, taking Sapphire’s quim with a cock that would never lose hardness. The Breton was close to orgasm by now, and as she approached that plateau Vex slid her hand beneath her and between Sapphire’s legs, fingers rubbing the sensitive nub without mercy.  
  
The young thief screamed in orgasm, and Vex kept rubbing, her thrusts brutal and calculated. Even while the Breton protested her sensitivity, Vex continued. She spat onto her fingers, and then on Sapphire’s ass, sliding a digit into the girl’s rear. When Sapphire had adjusted to the finger Vex added another, and when she started moving them back and forth, continually spitting to lubricate the opening, the girl squeaked helplessly. The amount of stimulation quickly became too much for her and she tumbled into another, more debilitating orgasm. The cock had a nub that was rubbing Vex, but she could barely feel it through the armour, and so while it felt good, it wasn’t enough to get her off. It was only when Sapphire attempted to push her away that she stopped.  
  
“Arga’s going to fuck you now, and you’re going to lick me,” Vex purred, as her hand went for Arga’s restraints. The Nord was entirely docile, lulled by the spectacle and the promise of fucking her now sobbingly sensitive lover. When the Imperial freed her restraints, Arga seemed unable to stop herself, and began to slowly caress Vex’ body, sliding her hands beneath the leather. Sapphire lay there, shaking, slowly recuperating. Arga cast a stamina spell on the girl, then a healing spell, and Sapphire smiled gratefully, sitting up. Sapphire’s hands joined Arga’s, and together they slowly divested Vex of her leathers, the Imperial allowing them to strip her naked. It was only when she felt her hands going above her head that she began to struggle, but by then it was too late. With the restraints she had just freed Arga from, they bound her wrists to a beam running along the top of the bed. She struggled slightly, until she heard the sound of the harness being picked up. Only then did she still, in time for Sapphire to run her fingers over Vex’ dripping slit and grin. Arga left the bed and went over to her drawers, pulling out at least three more objects and returning to the bed.   
  
Vex couldn’t see what the thief was doing, but she left the room for a few moments while Sapphire busied herself with the new items. When Arga returned, Vex could suddenly see what was going on with a sinking feeling, a feeling accompanied by a wave of lust. Arga had another harness, this one containing a much larger cock. She had placed a smaller cock in the crotch of the other, and she buckled herself into this harness with a coo of delight. Sapphire, she presumed, was tied up similarly, because she heard the Breton moan, and then Sapphire was sliding a smaller cock into Vex’ cunt. She pumped it back and forth without much finesse, managing to strike a good spot. Arga got down on her knees and licked Vex’ clit until the Imperial was writhing helplessly. Within moments, she was on her way to an orgasm, and Sapphire pinched Vex’ nipples gently. The stimulation set her off, and she cried out in delight. 

When Vex had finished cumming, Sapphire pulled the cock out, pressing it against Vex’ ass. She slid it inside slowly, hearing the Imperial wail in pleasure and a little bit of pain. She took some troll fat from a bowl Arga had fetched and started to rub it along the cock, slowly fucking her ass with it until Vex was lubricated. When she was ready, Arga lined the much large phallus up with Vex’ slit, and unceremoniously slid it inside. This one was even more heavenly than the other, stretching her beautifully. Both women allowed her to breathe, before they started moving. Arga began to rub Vex’ nipples, and Sapphire rubbed Vex’ clitoris. The Imperial forgot how to breathe for several seconds as the stimulation ate at her. Both thieves bit down on Vex’ neck and she cried out desperately.   
  
They moved at different paces, Sapphire slamming in as Arga pulled out, such a fierce, incredible rhythm that Vex would have fallen into their arms, had she been able to. It felt so good. Vex had one taken a cock in her ass but it had never felt like this, not this good. Arga took her harder, as Sapphire was careful not to cause any damage to the little rear hole. If this became a permanent fixture, she felt like Vex’ ass was going to be a regular receiver of such treatment in the future. She licked the Imperial’s neck and back, her body short enough to reach such places, and felt Vex shudder in delight. When she bared her teeth slightly, the superior thief shivered in anticipation, and so Sapphire sunk them in hard enough to mark, but not to bleed.   
  
All three women had an orgasm at the same time, the stimulation of the cocks too much for them. Vex came the hardest, and she collapsed into Arga’s arms. The redhead busied herself untying her superior, and they fell down onto the covers, snuggling as a three, cocks still buried in each other. Arga patted Sapphire’s hair and stroked Vex’ face gently.   
  
“So, shall we make this a permanent event?” Arga murmured.   
  
“You bet,” Vex purred, exhausted.   
  
“I feel like I should reject this idea a little more than I do,” Sapphire admitted. “But I’m game for sleeping like this every night if you are.”   
  
“Welcome to the house, Vex,” Arga murmured. “Should prove a little more restful than spending every night in the Flagon.”   
  
Vex yawned. “You have no idea,” she mumbled. “Gods, I was exhausted…”  
  
The Nord and the Breton pulled out of her, unbuckling themselves and going to wash their toys with extremely shaky legs. Vex curled up on the bed, keeping close to the fire, until Arga returned, slid herself on one side of Vex, and tugged Sapphire over to the other. Both women wrapped themselves around the Nord, and with a contented sigh, Arga pulled the blankets over their bodies.


End file.
